Screams
by xoxoHarryPotterxoxo
Summary: This takes place at Malfoy Manor. What will happen in the midst of evil?
1. Malfoy Manor

**This is my first fanfiction, which I wrote in honor of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 coming out on DVD. I love Harry Potter and I intend to write more of these soon. Please tell me what you think! My friend Katie helped me to create this story and you should definitely check out her account… twilightaddict157.** **I will put another chapter up of this story as soon as I can. **

The screams pierced the air. Harry and Ron exchanged a tentative glance. They both knew exactly who was screaming upstairs. In the next instant, Ron started screaming right back. His body was shaking as he suppressed his tears from cascading down his body. Harry tried to comfort him, but Ron kept screaming as he tried to reach Hermione from the cold depths of the Malfoy's cellar. Among Harry and Ron were Luna Lovegood, the zany fellow Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor roommate, and Mr. Ollivander, the famous wand-maker in Diagon Alley that made Harry's phoenix wand.

Upstairs, Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Hermione with the infamous and horrible torture curse. "Crucio!" came a distant scream. This was followed by more terrifying screams by the courageous Hermione.

"It's okay Ron," said Luna, although her face expressed hopelessness. "We will figure out a plan to get her away."

At this point, though, Ron was done. He knew that he had to get to Hermione before Bellatrix was through with her. However, at that moment, a sharp crack filled the air. After turning the light of the cellar on with his new inheritance of the Deluminator, Harry, and Ron squinted though the new light.

"Dobby?" Harry exclaimed disbelievingly. "How on earth did you get in here? We have tried everything, we cannot apparate in and out!"

"Dobby is a house-elf sir. Dobby can apparate wherever he wishes," Dobby explained to Harry. "And Dobby wants to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Let's get going then!" said Ron enthusiastically. Just as he said this, a piercing scream from Hermione came from overhead.

"Okay Dobby, I want you to take us and just apparate outside of the locked door over there," Harry explained as he pointed to the barred cellar door. "When you get there, we will go up the stairs and then turn to the left. If we go quietly, we can storm into the parlor and overpower Bellatrix, Draco, and his parents."

Immediately, Harry, Ron, Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Dobby all grasped hands in a sort of circled. Harry briefly closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the attack group was outside their little jail. Quickly, Harry surveyed the scene. He could tell that Hermione's screams were coming from a door up the staircase, and to the left a little bit. Harry motioned for the others to follow his lead, and Ron scurried up next to him.

The party made their way up the staircase and into the narrow hallway with their wands out in front of them. Their hearts were beating in their throats, when they saw the scene in front of them.

Bellatrix, dominating the scene, held a sharp silver knife in her left hand, while she held her wand in her right. She looked extremely angry, with her black curly hair in her face, and her eyes wild. Hermione was on the floor next to her, with several cuts across her face, although none of them looked extremely deep. She was sobbing silently, as she was barely even conscious. It looked as though a few good more curses and she would be driven insane. The Malfoys; Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, were all in the parlor. Draco had a look of disgust on his face, and Narcissa had hidden her eyes. Lucius looked as though he had seen Bellatrix do this a thousand times, which, Harry realized, he probably had.

Bellatrix was turned to Hermione. She whispered in Hermione's ear, although Harry and Ron could ear it as clear as day, "I am going to continue to torture you until you die you filthy little mudblood."

Ron was shaking next to him. Before the team could discuss a plan, Ron could take it no longer. He stormed into to parlor with a look of extreme determination on his face, mixed with revulsion.

"Like hell you will!" he shouted with all of the force that he could muster. "Get your filthy pureblood hands off of her!"

Bellatrix turned around with surprise etched all over her face. She quickly recovered her shock and raised both her wand and knife. Laughing she exclaimed, "oh look, it's your boyfriend the blood traitor. Did I mention that blood traitor is next to mudblood in my book?"

Harry sprinted up to stand next to Ron. Drawing his wand at Draco Malfoy, he screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand spun out of his clench. With the skill of a seeker, Harry reached forward and caught the wand in his fist. Meanwhile, Ron had shot a body-binding curse at Narcissa Malfoy, causing her to become instantly paralyzed. Seeing the battle forming in front of them, Luna and Dean had rushed up to join the fight. Dobby was nowhere to be seen.

Although it was Harry, Ron, Luna, and Dean all fighting against only Lucius and Bellatrix, they saw that they were going to lose the fight. Lucius Malfoy was a great fighter, but it was obvious that Bellatrix was an even better witch, and would alone easily equal the foursome.

Harry quickly ducked. Malfoy had almost gotten him with a stunning curse. Beside him, Ron had nearly been gotten with a stunning jinx also. Dean Thomas was unconscious; it was obvious that he had gotten hit with a spell. Harry scrambled over to his body, his breathing quickening. He reached a hand to Dean's chest. With great joy he saw that Dean must have only gotten hit with a stunner, and that he was not dead.

Turning around, Harry saw that Bellatrix was sending spells everywhere, while brandishing the dangerous knife. Then, Harry saw Ron sprinting right at Bellatrix, malice in his blue eyes. Bellatrix did not look the slightest bit worried. It looked to Harry as though Ron planned on hitting her in the face. When Ron approached Bellatrix, she cut him on his right cheek with her sharp blade. Ron yelled in pain and backed away swiftly. Bellatrix just laughed in her high-pitched voice. Subsequently, she pulled her dark silk robe sleeve up. Harry realized that she was going to summon Voldemort.

"No!" screamed Harry and Ron at the exact same time. They both sprinted towards Bellatrix before she prodded her Dark Mark with her long finger. However Harry and Ron knew in their hearts that it would be too late.

Just before Bellatrix touched her arm, a cold blast of water hit her full in the face. "What the?" she stated, startled. Momentarily, it had blinded her, so Harry and Ron rushed back towards Luna, the unconscious Dean and Hermione, and Mr. Ollivander. In that split second, Harry realized that Dobby must have sneaked off during the battle, and grabbed a bucket with cold water.

Bellatrix was still spluttering, or so he thought. Harry spun around and grabbed the newly present Dobby's hand with the others, and made sure he grabbed Dean's unconscious hand.

"Let's go Dobby! Take us to the Forest of Dean. We were there before," shouted Harry.

Dobby turned on the spot, and there was another sharp crack. Harry and the other former prisoners traveled through the air before they landed on solid ground. Groaning, Harry sat up gingery on the hard, cold ground. He started to do a quick head count.

"Ron, you okay?" he called.

"Yup I am good mate," Ron answered back.

"Luna, you and Dean make it back all in one piece?" asked Harry.

"Dean is still unconscious, but I am sure he will be alright," Luna said dreamily. "But I am fine except it feels like a few Wrackspurt are in my ears. My brain feels all fuzzy at the moment."

Harry chuckled to himself. "And you Mr. Ollivander? And Dobby?"

"I am fine, thank you my dear boy," said Mr. Ollivander feebly.

Dobby answered back with a firm, "Dobby is great Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad to be of use!"

"Yes, thank you so much Dobby, you were a great help. We never would have gotten out of that terrible place alive. Right Hermione?" said Harry.

Silence filled the brisk, clear night.


	2. Realization

Thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. I am going to try to update this story weekly, please keep reading and reviewing!

Harry whipped his head around in shock. There was no bushy haired Hermione in sight. Ron and Harry looked at each other, stunned, but not believing their eyes. Bloody hell, where was she?

"D-didn't s-she grab on w-when we were a-apparating?" stammered Ron nervously. "I remember seeing her a few seconds before we left that h-horrible place."

Harry winced. A terrible thought had just occurred to him. "Oh no," he started shakily. "Remember how Dobby threw the bucket of cold water at Bellatrix? And how she was shortly submerged in it? What if she regained sight just as we were about to apparate, and tugged Hermione towards her without us noticing? We were all pretty occupied with getting out of there alive… did anybody notice anything?"

The group glanced at each other blankly. Even the thought of losing Hermione to the Death Eaters was too horrible to comprehend. Dean was the first to speak up.

"I noticed that Hermione was with us when we were about to apparate, sure," he stated. "I just figured she went along with us in the process. Unfortunately, I think it is possible that Bellatrix, um, could have gotten to us quickly…" The rest of his sentence tinkered off. There was no need for him to finish. Everyone knew exactly what he was about to say.

Harry looked at Ron tentatively. Ron would not meet his eyes. At that moment, Harry felt a huge burst of pain. Clutching his forehead, Harry slowly sank to his knees, and let the pain overtake him.

_Harry was looking into a handsome parlor he had never seen before. It was a rectangular-shaped room, with dark walls. Candles floated throughout it, although a chandelier swung overhead. A set of sharpened knives lay next to a brick fireplace, along with a polished sword. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing before him, a look of triumph on her face. She was clutching an unconscious Hermione through her blood-caked fingers. Hermione looked horrible, her hair in a rats-nest, and several gashes on her face. She was breathing, although just barely. In front of her stood Lord Voldemort, his face the same pale tone as always, with his snakelike eyes and nose. His presence simply awed Bellatrix, who stared up at Voldemort as if looking at a God. Voldemort himself looked down at Hermione, no remorse at all in his red eyes, but with a questioning gaze within his tall features._

"_My Lord!" Bellatrix spoke as if to a lover. "Look at what I have got… the Granger girl, you know, the Mudblood? She is one of Potter's best friends. As Potter, Granger, and the rest of the team were disapparating, I grabbed hold of her. I just regret I did not get Potter."_

_ "Yes, very good, Bella," Voldemort proclaimed. "However, I am disgusted that you did not get Potter. Luckily for us, the girl will be the perfect bait. We should, uh, interrogate her to find out where Potter is. The rest of the plan goes as followed."_

_ Bellatrix looked pleased with herself, although a streak of worry crossed her face when Voldemort acted mad. It vanished as quickly as it came. Taking Hermione into her dirty arms, she whispered, "You better hang in there, Mudblood. We still have some interrogation on you."_

_ Hermione opened her eyes feebly. Through her hazy vision, she saw the terrifying sight of both Bellatrix and Voldemort standing over her, their gazes menacing. Pain was ablaze in her brown eyes, mixed with fear. Bellatrix just laughed along with Voldemort. _

"_Where are they?" said Voldemort in his high cold voice threateningly. "You are going to give in eventually."_

_Bellatrix looked on eagerly. "My Lord, if I may start the interrogation?" she asked sweetly in her high-pitched voice._

"_Certainly, Bella."_

"_CRUCIO!" shouted Bellatrix, and Hermione started to scream._

Harry came to with a sudden gasp. "WHAT HAPPENED?" exclaimed Ron furiously. "What did you see?"

Harry was still in his trance. "They have got her!" he croaked. "Bellatrix and Voldemort have her!" He could not go on.

The group sat there in absolute silence for a moment, as they digested what they had just heard. Luna burst into tears. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"We have to rescue Hermione," stated Ron shakily, but determinedly. "We cannot let them hurt her. What did you see?"

"Hermione was in a parlor. An expensive one, from the looks of it," he started. "I know there were knives, and a chandelier swinging above. There was a handsome fireplace in the front of the room. Bellatrix Lestrange was holding Hermione roughly. Hermione looked terrible, she had deep cuts all throughout her body. Bellatrix was taking to Voldemort, saying that she had captured Hermione, and that she could use her as bait to kill me. Voldemort wanted Hermione alive, so he could 'interrogate' her. It was obvious that he meant torture our whereabouts from her. I know Hermione's eyes opened slightly, so she is definitely not dead, but…"

Ron was shaking uncontrollably next to him. Dean and Mr. Ollivander both looked as though they had seen a ghost. Luna and Dobby both looked scared, but determined.

"You guys should know. The last thing I saw was Hermione being tortured. Right now." Harry concluded miserably. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron stand up, his legs shaking uncontrollably, and walk unsteadily away from the group and into deeper forest.

Luna spoke up for the first time since they arrived in the Forest. "Um, where did you say Bellatrix and You-Know-Who were again?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Harry dejectedly as he wracked his brain through all of the places he had ever known. He knew that his best friend was being tortured at that very moment. He had to stop his enemy.

_It can't be Hogwarts, or any place Dumbledore showed me, _thought Harry to himself. _Okay, think now Harry. It has to be a Death Eater's house, or a place of meeting. Why else would they be there, or all places? It cannot be Voldemort's house; I don't even think he has a house, or Malfoy's house, as we have already been there. I know I have never even seen the place, but it is related to Voldemort's followers… _Harry stared off into the distance at Ron's retreating back.

"I think I know where they are!" exclaimed Harry.

So what do you think? I would love to hear your comments!


	3. Determination

How do you all like it so far? I am trying to keep up with the publishing weekly, and your comments really encourage me to do so. Thank you!

Harry gasped as the realization hit him. "Hey Ron, Luna, everyone come over here!" he exclaimed. "I know where they have taken Hermione."

Ron sprinted over, enthusiastically. "What do you mean you know where she is?" he stammered. "She could be anywhere."

The group looked at Harry in anticipation. Harry could feel their excitement bubbling at him through their awed faces. He took a deep breath. "She is at the house of the Lestranges," he said clearly.

Ron was the first to react. A mixture of emotions ran through his face. Harry could detect excitement, terror, and nervousness rolled all in one. "You reckon?" he asked inquisitively.

Harry thought over the image in his brain. _It is a place I have never been before, _he thought to himself_. Obviously, it is a rich place. I know that the Lestranges are probably rich, like the Malfoys. And, Voldemort is there. I do not know why he would just be in any home, besides for the home of one of his most loyal servants. _ Harry looked at Ron. "She is definitely there," he stated determinedly.

Luna spoke up. "Then we must save her! What is our plan?" she asked Harry.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "we have to have a distraction, in order to grab Hermione. There is no chance, really, that we can expect to overpower Bellatrix herself and whatever other Death Eaters there are there. Does anybody know of any distraction that might work against the might of the Death Eaters?"

Everyone looked around at each other. No one had any idea. "Maybe Decoy Detonators, or something?" asked Harry tentatively. "I cannot think of much else…"

"Hey I know! What about Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, mate?" exclaimed Ron. "They would be perfect. Not only would it be a big distraction, the Death Eaters would not know what to make of them. After all, Decoy Detonators would be obvious, but short. The fireworks keep on going. And it isn't easy to get rid of them, as they explode if you try to stun them, or multiply by ten if one tries to vanish them!"

Harry was stunned. "You know, that probably would work," he said, his confidence blooming. "We could shoot them in the room that I saw in my mind. When the Death Eaters see them, of course they will go on alert. We just have to be ready to grab Hermione and disapparate. It is too much to confront Voldemort now. Who's in?"

Dobby spoke up first. "Dobby will always be there for Harry, as Harry set Dobby free! Of course Dobby will fight." Harry beamed at Dobby.

"Sure, of course I am in," said Dean. "We have to save Hermione, before the Death Eaters can do any worse than torture her."

"I am in as well," said Luna dreamily. "Hermione needs to be saved."

Harry looked at Ron, as though inquiring. "Bloody hell, of course I am in!" shouted Ron forcefully. "How can I not when she, well…" his voice trailed off and looked away into the distance. An awkward silence filled the air. Harry suddenly realized that Mr. Ollivander had not spoken up.

"Mr. Ollivander, I know that you are weak, as Voldemort has tortured you," said Harry gently. "Maybe you should go back to your wand shop, or wherever your home is."

Mr. Ollivander stared up at Harry, his eyes blank and exhausted. There were shadows in his eyes, and his aging face drooped more than Harry had ever seen him. "Mr. Potter, I am going to have to say that I cannot come with you," said Mr. Ollivander ashamedly. "I really wish I could, but I think I would do more damage being with you, than not. I am just too slow."

"It's okay," said Harry. "Really. You deserve a break for the rest of eternity for all you have been through."

Mr. Ollivander nodded slowly. "Mr. Potter, be careful. He is too strong." On that ominous note, Mr. Ollivander stood up shakily. He turned on the spot, and with a loud crack, disapparated.

As Harry watched Mr. Ollivander disappear, Harry's scar burst open. Moments later, he blacked out.

_Harry was looking in the same room he had seen before. The only difference was that it seemed that Voldemort had left. Quickly, Harry looked around, and saw the same shelf of the sword and fireplace he had before. _

"_Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix in a harsh voice. Bellatrix was standing over a screaming Hermione. Hermione was shaking, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked worse than the last time Harry had seen her. There were several more cuts, and her face was beaded with sweat. "Where did they go Mudblood?" Bellatrix said forcefully in Hermione's ear. Hermione refused to answer, although she pleaded for Bellatrix to stop._

"_Another dose of pain then?" Bellatrix cackled. "We might have to see just how filthy your blood is. Crucio!" Hermione started screaming once more._

Harry opened his eyes. His friends were staring at him, their eyes mingling with worry.

"Harry, what did you see?" exclaimed Ron. "What are they doing to Hermione?" Ron's arms started to tremble, and his eyes looked as though he had just seen the terrible scene, rather than Harry.

Harry opened his mouth. "I am not going though the gruesome details. I am just going to say that we should go now. The longer we stay here, the stronger then chance of Hermione being killed. Let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to get the fireworks."

Confused, but determined, the rescuers grasped hands, and all turned on the spot. Momentarily, they stood in the bright joke shop owned by the Weasley twins. Dean and Luna let out an audible gasp, as the store hit them, with its hundreds of joke items advertised and colorful posters. Harry hastily moved towards the store. "Alohomora," he murmured. "C'mon," Harry told everyone. "It is after hours, so nobody will be in here."

As they jostled inside the joke shop, Harry searched frantically for the powerful fireworks. "Accio Weasley Whiz-bangs!" he exclaimed. The fireworks came zooming to them. Harry caught them and motioned to the group. "Next stop, the Lestranges' house!" he said quietly.

"Wait!" said Ron quickly. "Do you reckon we should take some of these shield cloaks? They might be useful for some jinxes, won't do anything for unforgivable curse of course, but still."

"Great idea Ron!" said Harry earnestly. "Accio shield cloaks!"

When the cloaks came towards them, Luna, Dean, Dobby, Ron and Harry put them on. _These cloaks do not look obvious that they were tricks, _thought Harry. _Maybe this invasion will work after all._

With that, the rescue team disapparated to the Lestranges' parlor.

**So what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Please review! **


End file.
